Photovoltaic (PV) power systems include a number of interoperating components. These components include solar panels to absorb and convert sunlight into electricity, an inverter to change electric current from DC to AC, as well as various other electrical accessories. Photovoltaic power systems may also include a solar tracking system for enhancing the system's overall performance, and an integrated battery solution. Prices of PV system vary by market as well as size of the system.